Commercially available fungicides include, as 3-phenylpropylamines, N-[3-p-t-butylphenyl-2-methyl-1-propyl]-cis-2,6-dimethylmorpholine (fenpropimorph), a compound described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. SHO 53-77070, and N-[3-p-t-butylphenyl-2-methyl-1-propyl]piperidine (fenpropidine), a compound described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. SHO 53-68785 and No. SHO 53-68786.
The nitrogen atom of the amino group in each of the aforementioned compounds forms part of a ring. In contrast, the only compounds known wherein the nitrogen atom of the amino group does not form part of a ring and a heterocyclicmethyl group is bonded to the nitrogen atom, are those with a tetrahydrofurfuryl group as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. SHO 63-258867, those with heterocyclicmethyl groups containing oxygen or sulfur, such as thenyl, and the following compounds listed in Pestic. Sci., 35, 339 (1992):
N-[3-(4-t-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropyl]-N-(t-butyl)-3-pyridylmethylamine; PA0 N-[3-(4-t-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropyl]-N-butyl-3-pyridylmethylamine; and PA0 N-[3-(4-t-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropyl]-N-methyl-3-pyridylmethylamine. PA0 N-[3-(4-t-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropyl]-N-(t-butyl)-3-pyridylmethylamine, PA0 N-[3-(4-t-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropyl]-N-butyl-3-pyridylmethylamine, and PA0 N-[3-(4-t-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropyl]-N-methyl-3-pyridylmethylamine. PA0 N,2-dimethyl-3-phenyl-propylamine, PA0 N,2-dimethyl-3-(4-i-propylphenyl)-propylamine, PA0 N-butyl-3-(4-t-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropylamine, PA0 3-(4-t-butylphenyl)-N,2-dimethylpropylamine, and PA0 3-(4-t-butylphenyl)-2-methyl-N-propylpropylamine. PA0 Solid carriers: talc, kaolin, bentonite, diatomaceous earth, white carbon, clay, etc. PA0 Liquid diluents: water, xylene, toluene, chlorobenzene, cyclohexane, cyclohexanone, dimethylsulfoxide, dimethylformamide, alcohol, etc. PA0 Surfactants: preferably, they may be used, where appropriate, depending on their effects. As emulsifying agents: polyoxyethylenealkyl allyl ethers, polyoxyethylene sorbitan monolaurate, etc. As dispersing agents: lignin sulfonate, dibutyl naphthalenesulfonate, etc. As wetting agenst: alkylsulfonates, alkylphenylsulfonates, etc.